infinitedimensionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Midran
Summary The Void is the home to the Dark Jumpers. It's location is an odd one. Instead of a world housed in a single dimensions, it resides in a crossroads where the branches of dimensions meet, creating a pocket dimension. The Void occurred at the very start of time. As the gods went about creatind so many different planes of existence, there came a point where each plane overlapped the other. This crossing of the planes became its own type of pocked dimension, and the largest of its kind. Harmless on it's own, the Void did not contain the Taint until a powerful relic was brought to inside and altered. The relic grew strong, it's power festering along the threads of the Void and with it creating the Taint. Since then, Jumpers who reject their societys ways or who have stumbled across the Void and remained, became Tainted which created their own class known as Dark Jumpers. Appearance The landscape of the Void can be described as chaotic at best. Shattered, the Void is not a world but rather bits and pieces of others. One large splintered landmass acts as the main hub of activity, small broken parts drifting not far from the surface. These bits of land are called 'Sectors' and are divided and classified by what world they replicate. HomeWorld Sector (Sector 1/S1) The main Sector of the Void, S1 is a copy of HomeWorlds capital city Athens . Similar to it, there are three seperate sections, or 'rings' which divides the city. S1 is a very unique setting, as the very city is self aware. In other words, it is alive. The areas inside S1 are prone to sudden and rapid change. Entire structures are displaced, paths switching and leading many astray. A building material called BloodStone is used for homes, roads, and other fixtures. The outer ring is the largest and by far the most diverse. Dark Jumpers and allies mix and mingle here without much need for law or order. Households take up a majority of this ring, homes as diverse as the people who own them. Despite the designs and layouts of the homes changing from household to household, each shares a common trait. The building material used for homes, roads, and fixtures is something known as 'BloodStone'. Bits and pieces of different worlds come together here. There are areas of meadows, with lush green grass and clouds that drift across the warm sun. There are forests, and streams, and lakes, and deep seas. There are large cities with buildings made of white stone, and skyscrapers made of shining steel. However, dark parts of other worlds are also here. There are areas of decay and death, where the ground is bare and the sun is blocked out. Thick smog covers some the areas, a smoke or fog, making it even darker. There are ruins, buildings of what seems to be SkyLand, leaning and falling apart. The black smog seems to occupy this area the most. The center of this world, where the leader of the Dark Jumpers and most activity lies, is a mix of the stone buildings and the shining chromium ones. A copy of the Great Library from HomeWorld rests here, along with a warped version of the royal palace. Races 'Dark Jumpers' Dark Jumpers are set apart from their sister species Jumpers through the belief that their race was meant to rule other worlds and conquer the beings residing there, retraining a warlike attitude towards any conflict and adopting violence as a solution to any issues. Their original race, known as Metajin, was first to ever be created by the gods. Dwelling on the first world and growing restless with it, the gods granted them an ability now known widely as 'Jumping', which allowed them to explore other worlds and dimensions. In time, they rose to power and swiftly took control or any and all worlds they could find. However, in time their conquest was put to a stop as an evil race known as the Scourge began to relentlessly hunt and devour Metajin. Pushed into hiding on their original world, their race was spared extinction as the Scourge strangely disappeared after cutting their population in half. Many spoke in hushed tones of this event, and it was widely accepted that they had been punished for abusing their abilities to enslave other worlds. The leaders of the Metajin decided to cut away their races past, hiding their ancient magic, burying once grand cities, and renaming themselves Jumpers. During this time, a group of Jumpers broke off, wishing to stick with the old ways and calling themselves 'Dark Jumpers'. Since this time, the two opposing classes have undergone changes and fought against one another. Dark Jumpers are not able to have children with other species, as their genetic makeup is far too complex to merge with simpler species. However, they may have 'pleasurable experiences' all the same. [Further Information Found Here] Other The Taint The Void has a very unique effect on Jumpers who remain there for long periods of time. If one is to remain there for too many years, minimum being five, they begin to become 'Tainted' with the foul magic that dwells within the air and the very bones of the world. At the smallest stage of becoming Tainted, a Jumpers eyes will become crimson in some way (there are several variations). While Tainted, they begin thinking in a new, different way. The Dark Jumpers say it is the Voids way of 'opening your mind', so you are able to see things you could not before. A person who is Tainted generally becomes deeper, smarter, and in some views they become 'evil'. Not only do their eyes, and their minds change but as the years progress they will find that their physical body will as well. Demonic traits become apparent, including horns, claws, fangs, strange markings, tails, pointed ears, etc. In some of the oldest and more extreme cases, others might mistake the heavily Tainted Jumpers for actual monsters. Those Tainted also find themselves prone to using darker, black magic and sensitive to light. Trivia *The Void is neither a world or dimension, instead it is a pocket dimension.